


Joke

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [80]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even he knew he wasn't fine, except he had no one to blame but himself.  He knew perfectly well that Liam had been playing him, yet he chose to go along with it.  He never would have agreed with it to begin with had he known he would fall in <em>love</em> with the guy, but that was his problem, wasn't it?  Yes, he was one hundred percent at fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joke

Zayn heard the door to his apartment slam open and closed but didn't get up to do anything. He couldn't even if he wanted to, anyways; he couldn't do anything right then.

"I swear I'm going to fucking kill him," he heard Louis mutter angrily from the doorway before he felt a dip in the mattress next to him and a pair of arms wrap their way around his torso. "Fucking kill him," he repeated.

"Don't," Zayn replied weakly. "It's not even his fault. It was just meant to be a joke. I'm the idiot that got fucking attached."

"And he fucking knew it, too, Zayn," Louis told him. "He knew it and he played you and he hurt you. Now I'm gonna hurt him."

"Lou, it's really not worth it. I'm fine." Zayn didn't have to look to sense the disbelieving expression on his best mate's face because, yeah, if sobbing into a pillow was fine, then Zayn was just peachy. Even he knew he wasn't fine, except he had no one to blame but himself. He knew perfectly well that Liam had been playing him, yet he chose to go along with it. He never would have agreed with it to begin with had he known he would fall in _love_ with the guy, but that was his problem, wasn't it? Yes, he was one hundred percent at fault.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's a dick," Louis growled, before turning his tone softer. "You can't choose who you fall in love with, Zayn. You didn't do anything, it's just how you feel, y'know?" He comfortingly ran a hand through Zayn's hair and gently rubbed his noes against the side of the younger boy's face. "He's a dick."

"Louis," Zayn groaned. He really didn't want to talk about it and Louis calling Liam names wasn't going to help anything. Louis seemed to sense this–he had always been able to read Zayn better than anyone else–and dropped it, electing to just comfort Zayn.

"Wanna go see a movie tomorrow?" He offered. "You and me and Hazza and Niall, yeah? It'll be fun." Zayn couldn't ignore the hopefulness in his friends voice, and almost said yes just because he could never let Louis down, but he couldn't bring himself to face life yet.

"Maybe another time," he answered miserably and Louis sighed in understanding. 

"I just don't want you wallowing your life away, mate," Louis mumbled into Zayn's hair. "You're my best friend. I want you to be happy." And what did Zayn ever do to deserve a friend like Louis? He could be a right pain in the arse at times but he really was the sweetest and most caring person Zayn had ever met and why couldn't he have fallen in love with Louis? It would have avoided this whole mess and Zayn would be out having fun with his friends and happily in love. No, instead he had to fall in love with the dickhead Liam Payne because nothing Zayn did could ever be simple. 

"I wish I could love you," Zayn whimpered pathetically. "You'd never hurt me." And shit did he really say that out loud? Honestly, was there anything Zayn couldn't screw up? 

"I know, love," Louis kissed his forehead. "I do too."

"Will you stay?" Zayn asked quickly, to change the subject. 

"If you want me to," Louis responded evenly and god, he really was the best friend on earth. Zayn hadn't meant to bring it up, he really hadn't. He knew it was a touchy subject, Louis having been in love with him since they were fourteen, but Louis could just brush it off like it was nothing, like it wasn't eating away at him every second of the day. Zayn felt like a terrible person.

It was hard to think about that long, though, with Louis murmuring soothing things into his ear, encouraging him to sleep and he did, tears still wet on his face. As terrible as it made him feel, he didn't care about that, because he knew he had Louis to dry them.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think/if you want to see more of this!


End file.
